


Rainbow Road

by punkhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart, Tumblr Prompt, might add another chapter and up it to e, so look out for that i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bring it on Stilinski."</p><p>"I’ll have you know I’m excellent at Rainbow Road.”</p><p>"We’ll see about that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Stiles/Isaac where they're playing video games and getting really competitive then they makeout or something?!? im not sure what the transition between video games/makeouts would be but im all for it.

"Can I play?"

Stiles paused his current race of Mario Kart (in which he was totally kicking ass thank you very much) and glanced up. Blinked. Gaped.

Isaac raised a brow at him, looking down with that look he had which said Stiles was being an idiot and it was highly amusing. He was holding one of the Wii controllers in his hand.

"Well?"

"Err, I guess."

Isaac stretched out on the opposite side of the couch, long legs splayed in front of him, open almost like an invitation. An invitation for someone that actually  _liked_  him of course, which Stiles did not.

"I want to be Yoshi," he said, turning on his controller. Stiles gave him an incredulous look.

"He’s a good character," Isaac said with a shrug. 

Stiles couldn’t argue with that, and besides, he always played as Bowser anyways. “Whatever man, but we’re doing Rainbow Road.”

"Bring it on Stilinski."

"I’ll have you know I’m  _excellent_  at Rainbow Road.”

"We’ll see about that."

Unfortunately, Isaac was pretty good at Mario Kart. And Stiles was distracted. He spent a lot of time hanging around the McCall house, even if Scott wasn’t there. It had become his second home. Isaac had been living with the McCalls for a few months, and Isaac was often around when he was, but they almost never spoke more than a few words to each other.

Mostly because Isaac had a habit of giving Stiles a raging boner and he didn’t want the werewolf to know. It was embarrassing and stupid. Isaac was one of the most infuriating people Stiles had ever met in his life. His dick didn’t seem to agree.

They did a few practice rounds on the other tracks first. Stiles won a few times and so did Isaac, each win accompanied by a lot of smirking and sarcastic commentary. Wario beat them both at least twice though which banded them together in brief moments of outrage until they realized they were agreeing and promptly stopped.

And then they got to Rainbow Road.

"So let’s make this interesting," said Isaac. Stiles, who was flipping through his cart options, looked up at that.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, loser has to do whatever the winner says."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “For how long?”

Isaac shrugged. “Just one thing. What, scared you’ll lose?”

Stiles bit his lip and and stared at the wolf for a moment, weighing his options. If he won he could make Isaac do  _anything_. He could make him do something embarrassing or have him do one of his chores or tell him to get rid of all his scarves. Or to just not talk for like, a week. That counted as one thing right?

On the other hand, if Isaac won, Stiles would probably be fucked. It was no secret that Stiles was not his favourite person. He could get stuck doing any number of mortifying things.

Any smart person who have declined the bet. Stiles had never been good at the whole self preservation thing though and the idea of one-upping Isaac was beyond satisfying.

"You’re on Lahey."

As it turned out, Isaac was  _very_  good at Rainbow Road. He only fell off once and still came in first, Stiles lagging behind in fourth place. He let out a loud groan and when he looked over he found the werewolf grinning widely at him, a devious look on his face. 

"Fuck."

"Maybe later."

Stiles felt his eyes bug out of his head. “WHAT?”

"Come here," Isaac said, eyes locked on him.

Stiles felt his heart rate spike, a mix of confusion, nervousness, and goddammit, arousal. Well there was no way Isaac couldn’t smell that.

Stiles just stared at him though, like a deer in headlights, unable to make his body actually do anything or say something.

Isaac sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching over to tug on Stiles’ wrist. His fingers closed around him and his skin was hot in a way that Stiles had come to recognize as distinctly werewolf. He pulled and Stiles was pulled across the couch towards him until they were practically on top of each other.

Stiles licked his lower lip and watched as Isaac tracked the movement. Oh.

_Oh._

"Now kiss me," said Isaac, pinning him with his stare.

"You want me to-"

"Kiss me, yes Stilinski, fucking kiss me already."

That was all the convincing Stiles needed and he moved even closer, climbing into the other boys lap, legs straddling him. And then he grabbed him by the shirt and crashed their lips together. 

Isaac surged forward to wrap his long arms around his torso, pressing them flush against each other as Stiles moved his hands up into his hair, tugging lightly. Isaac moaned, biting at his lower lip and forcing his mouth open further.

The first sweep of the werewolf’s tongue sent a shock through Stiles’ body and he canted his hips downwards, grinding against him. Isaac’s hands had strayed to the exposed strip of skin between Stiles’ shirt and jeans, fingers digging just below his waistband teasingly. It was completely maddening. 

"Isaac please," Stiles gasped when the wolf broke the kiss to nip along the line of his neck, tongue swirling over sensitive skin.

"Please what?" he murmured, hand slipping under the lines of his jeans and boxers to lightly squeeze his ass and making Stiles keen. He was achingly hard and he could feel Isaac underneath him, just as turned on as he was. 

_"More."_

"More what?" Isaac asked between kissing along his jawline.

"Lahey, I swear to god-"

"Say my name," he said quietly, his kisses now just feather light touches against skin. He’d stopped moving his hands so that they were just resting against him, one under his rucked up shirt and one still settled on his ass.

"I just did," Stiles said, wriggling, trying to create some friction against his aching cock.

"Not my last name," he said, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Stiles groaned.  _"Isaac!"_

"That’s better."

And then they were kissing again, Isaac gripping him tightly. Before Stiles knew what was happening the werewolf had swept him up and was carrying him across the living room, heading for the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked, even though he knew exactly where they were going. But he still wasn’t completely sure this was real life and he wanted to be sure that this was really happening.

"I told you I was going to fuck you, didn’t I?"

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
